<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding by NewSpnFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154339">Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSpnFan/pseuds/NewSpnFan'>NewSpnFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Lore, How Do I Tag, Jack is god but also a kid, M/M, Mentioned Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, My First Fanfic, cas is alive, living in the Man of Letters Bunker, mentioned Jody Mills - Freeform, set after 15x19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSpnFan/pseuds/NewSpnFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 15x19 as if 15x20 never happend.<br/>Sam and Dean are sitting in the bunker's library with some spare time now that they defeated Chuck. Sam is reading a book from the men of letters about angels. They used a spell from that book to get Cas back from the empty. Cas and Jack are visiting Jody and the girls to tell them how they defeated Chuck.</p><p>"So get this," Sam said...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean are sitting in the bunker's library with some spare time now that they defeated Chuck. Sam is reading a book from the men of letters about angels. They used a spell from that book to get Cas back from the empty. Cas and Jack are visiting Jody and the girls to tell them how they defeated Chuck.</p><p>"So get this," Sam said, "there appears to be a ritual for angels to get bonded. It says that the bonding is something that we would call marriage." "Serious Sam. Why are you even reading this stuff in your free time?" "Well, it's interesting." "Nerd." "Jerk." "Bitch." Sam lays down the book to get a beer from the fridge. In the meantime, Dean hurries to get the book Sam was reading and makes some pictures of the bonding ritual to read it later. When Sam walks back in with two beers, one for him and one for Dean, everything looks back normal.</p><p>That same evening Cas and Jack come back from Jody's place. As soon as they walk into the library Sam says, "Hey Cas, look at this! Is it true what they say here about angel marriages?" Cas looks a bit confused. "Eh yes, this information appears to be correct." "Does the bonding also work this way with a human and an angel?" Sam asked. "As far as I know, a bonding between an angel and a human will work the same way as between two angels. Although, I don't know what effect the bonding will have, physically, on a human." They let the subject rest for the rest of the evening and they chose to listen to Jack and Cas talk about Claire and Kaia who appear to be together.</p><p>The next day Sam and Jack go out to get groceries so Dean and Cas are finally alone. Dean asks Cas, "Hey Cas, about that bonding, is our 'profound bond' also something like that?" "Our 'profound bond' is not like the bond described in the book. You could say it's more of a bond like we are dating or how Claire would say it, 'being a best friend'." Dean is a bit disappointed about that answer. "Oh oké. Because it says, 'first you have to leave a mark on the grace or soul of the other.' And... when I came out of hell you left that handprint on me." "Yes, that is true because having a bond would have made it easier for me to raise you from perdition. But if you don't want to be bonded I could take my grace back that is left because of the mark." "NO! That is not what I meant." Cas tilts his head a little and opens his mouth to ask Dean what he meant but gets interrupted by Dean who says, "I-I-I meant... eh, we c-could... eh complete the ritual?" "Dean, I don't think you got the meaning of the ritual." Dean interrupts Cas, "No Cas, I got it. Dammit, Cas. I asked you if you want to marry me." "Yes, Dean. Of course, do I want to marry you." "Good." Dean didn't look at Cas when he said, "Eh, I don't really have an engagement ring for you but here, my mother's ring." "Dean, why do humans have to wear a ring if they are engaged or married?" "To make it clear to others that they're not single." "Then why did you wear your mother's ring?" "I don't know Cas, don't ask me questions like that." "Oh." Cas drops his head. "Sorry Cas, that was mean." "No, I get it, Dean. I apologize." Dean sigs. He knew if Cas reacted like that, there was no way to talk with him. Cas puts on the ring and Dean thinks, "Hell, that didn't go bad. Why didn't I do this earlier."</p><p>When Sam and Jack came back from getting groceries, Dean started with making dinner. During dinner Sam noticed Cas wearing Mary's ring, but didn't say anything about it. After dinner, he asked Cas, "Cas, why are you wearing mom's ring?" Cas said, "Dean gave it to me" "Oh really?" "Yes, he asked me to marry him." "Finally!" Sam yelled. "Bitch." "Jerk."</p><p>The next day they went to prepare for the ritual. After the ritual, Dean thought that it didn't work because for him it felt like nothing had changed. But for Cas, it was the opposite. He could now pray to Dean like how a human prays to an angel. They informed Jody and the girls that they were engaged and later that month they had their official wedding. From that day it was Dean and Castiel Winchester. And they officially adopted Jack as their kid.</p><p>
  <strong>*The end*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bonding ritual</strong>
</p><p>The bonding ritual is like what a wedding is for humans. To do the ritual you both have to do two things.</p>
<ol>
<li>First, you have to leave a mark on the grace of the other with your own grace.</li>
<li>Then prepare a spell.</li>
</ol><p>For the spell you need:</p>
<ul>
<li>Malus</li>
<li>Gypsophila muralis.</li>
<li>Oleum Sanctum.</li>
<li>Verbena officinalis.</li>
<li>Origanum vulgare.</li>
<li>Petroselinum crispum.</li>
<li>Candelabra quinque.</li>
<li>Paterna.</li>
</ul><p>Make with the paste a pentagram in a circle and place a lighted candle at each point where the pentagram touches the circle. Place the bowl of herbs in the center of the circle. Pronounce the enchantment and burn the herbs. Say <em>ut sit</em>. And blow out the candles.</p><p>
  <strong>The enchantment</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hic inter vim facere pontem instituit. </em>
  <em>Promittimus ne frangat que pontem. Pontem est a nexu, de foedere inter nos ponere amor, iracundia, et fiducia quae nos formatae circa modum tecti claudantur. </em>
  <em>Hoc vinculum erit in perpetuum.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Latin translated:<br/>Malus = apple.<br/>Gypsophila muralis = Gypsophila.<br/>Oleum Sanctum = Holy oil.<br/>Verbena officinalis = vervain.<br/>Origanum vulgare = wild marjoram.<br/>Petroselinum crispum = parsley.<br/>Candelabra quinque = five candles.<br/>Patera = a bowl.<br/>Ut sit = Let it be so.</p><p>The enchantment:<br/>At this point, we make use of the force to build a bridge. Which, over the bridge, we promise not to break. The bridge is a connection between us to maintain the bond of love, passion, and confidence that we have formed around us as a house. This bond will be forever.<br/>The translation is not completely correct. But in big lines, it means the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>